Casting Call
Casting Call is the second episode of ''Season 5. ''It was released on March 7, 2013. Synopsis Will Sam and Zoe pull together the right cast? Plot Andrew and Sam meet Beth Macbeth who holds the scholarship. Both attempt to set a good impression, which Sam does do. Both are told that in order to have a successful production, a sort of creative element is obligatory. Andrew decides to add zombies in his production, whereas Sam decides to portray Tybalt, as a way reversing sex roles, something that Beth said was always a fascinating part of Shakespeare’s art. Sam then realizes that she must finalize the cast soon. Kevin, Sam and Zoe begin to promote the play with flyers for the play's publicity, in attempt to have people audition for roles. As students enter the cafeteria, they are given a flyer. Ryan and Erik are the only ones who seem enthusiastic about the play. The gang then sits with the popular group, the cheerleaders and jocks. Kevin is at first hesitant about confronting them, as he feels uncomfortable around them, but after Zoe talks to him, he goes. While Kevin talks with Ben, Sam tells the rest about the play, garnering Kimi, Emily, Spencer and Ben's approval. Outside the cafeteria, Hannah and Ashley confide in Sam about their desire to join her play, however they can't let Andrew find out. Andrew sees them talking and assumes Sam is attempting to lure his actors away. Sam claims they were simply talking, yet Andrew doesn't trust her. He calls an emergency after school rehearsal to guarantee his actors wouldn't be able to attend tryouts for Sam's play. After school, Sam, Zoe, and Andrew hold tryouts. To start with is Erik, who tells terrible jokes. Ryan reads pick-up lines in light of the fact that he's here just to kiss in the play. Spencer says he'd be great on the grounds that he's great at anticipating agony onto others in football. Colt and Denni go ahead the stage, although Sam is reluctant to add him in the play, given their history together. Denni clarifies that Colt needs this for his application for community college, and Sam agrees. They call a break, and Owen spends a couple of minutes conversing with Zoe. Zoe want him to tryout, however he asserts he doesn't have room schedule-wise. She facetiously thinks about whether he's investing all his energy attempting to figure out how to get Paige out of Monarch Prep, and he uncovers that he is. Zoe persuades Owen that the play would be a decent approach to divert himself from the stress. The second portion of tryouts begin with Amanda who recounts the frightening story of "The Irrational Fraction." Taylor announces that she should be in the play on the grounds that she signs the paperwork that permits them to practice in the auditorium. Kimi takes her tryout seriously and tries for the part of Juliet, however she forgets her part. Zoe feels down on the grounds that they haven't found Romeo or Juliet just as she sees Ben and Emily's name on the list and calls them to the stage. While they audition, however, they continue snickering. To stop this problem, Zoe gives them stage props to help visualize the scene. Their audition goes successfully. Sam, Kevin and Zoe decide the parts: Ben and Emily are given the roles of Romeo and Juliet, Kimi as the nurse, Amanda as Romeo's mom, Lady Montague, Taylor as Juliet's mom, Lady Capulet, pompous Colt as the glad Count Paris, honest Erik as the truthful Friar Lawrence, and athletic Spencer as swordsman Mercutio. They retreat in the theater to have every individual speak a few lines as their character. Lamentably, Coach Kessler enters, enraged at Emily for being late to swim practice. He declares that she's not permitted to be in the play, and he and Emily take off. Ben tells Sam that he's not open to being Romeo if Emily isn't Juliet. Sam leaves to persuade Coach Kessler to allow Emily in the play. She discloses to him that being in the play would be beneficial for her general future, displaying her numerous abilities. She says it'll likewise help her choose how she feels about the theater. On the off chance that acting is her passion, she will abandon swimming, and if acting isn't her passion, it'll strengthen what an extraordinary fit swimming is. Coach Kessler says he will consider it. Sam comes back to the theater, and she and Zoe make the cast list under the supposition that Emily won't have the capacity to be in the play. They give Kimi a role as Juliet, and she's elate. Ms. Macbeth meets them in the theater to gather the cast list. Right when Sam gives it to her, Emily rushes into the theater, still in her bathing suit and dribbling wet, to declare that her father allowed her in the play. Sam rapidly alters the cast rundown and offers it to Ms. Macbeth. Andrew disparages Sam, saying that there's considerably more to a fruitful production besides the casting. After Andrew leaves, Kevin concedes that Andrew is right and discloses what they have to do next. Bonus Scene As people leave the theater, yet Kimi stays and sits on the stage. Kevin sees her and sits with her. She's despondent in light of the fact that she was hoping to receive the part of Juliet. She specifies that nobody would come see her at any rate after what happened before Homecoming when she a personality judgement of all of the boys. Kevin comforts her that nurses are hotter than royalty. In the Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center, Paige's phone fails to connect. She tragically ponders what happened to her and why they issued her a telephone that couldn't work. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:A New Start